This invention relates to an absorbent article individually packaged by a wrapper comprising a main wrapper sheet for the absorbent article and a flap fastener cover for flap fasteners of flaps. More particularly, this invention relates to an absorbent article comprising a pair of first flaps and a pair of second flaps apart from the first flaps in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article, wherein each flap comprises flap fasteners, and the flap fasteners are covered by the flap fastener cover.
An absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin comprising a pair of flaps which extend laterally outward from an absorbent means is well known. One type of such an absorbent article comprises a pair of flaps which extend laterally outward from a central region of both longitudinal side edges of an absorbent means. The flaps are intended to be folded around the edges of a wearer""s undergarment in the crotch region. Thus, in use the flaps are disposed between the edges of the wearer""s undergarment in the crotch region and the wearers thighs. Commonly, the flaps are provided with flap fasteners such as adhesive for affixing the flaps to the underside, of the wearer""s undergarment. The flaps serve at least two purposes. First, the flaps prevent exudates which otherwise would soil the edges of the wearers undergarment from doing such. Second, the flaps help stabilize the napkin from shifting out of the position chosen by the wearer. This is especially so when the flaps are affixed to the underside of the undergarment.
The flaps of such sanitary napkins may be folded onto the topsheet side or the backsheet side to conserve space during packaging, i.e., the period between manufacture of the sanitary napkin and its intended first use by the wearer. At the time of the first use by the wearer, the flaps are usually unfolded to facilitate installation of the sanitary napkin into the wearer""s undergarment. The flap fasteners of the folded flaps are usually covered by a flap fastener cover so as not to inadvertently adhere to each other or another part of the product before the sanitary napkin is used. When the flaps are folded onto the topsheet side, the flap fasteners of the flaps face outside and are covered by the flap fastener cover thereby bridging the flaps to each other over the topsheet. Japanese Laid-open Patent publication H5-293139 published on Nov. 9, 1993, Japanese Laid-open Patent publication H6-78953 published on Mar. 22, 1994 and Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model publication H6-26835 published on Apr. 12, 1994 disclose sanitary napkins having flaps which are folded onto the topsheet and flap fasteners which are covered by a flap fastener cover. The sanitary napkins disclosed therein further comprise a main fastener for securing the sanitary napkin to the inside of the wearer""s undergarment. The main fastener is also covered by a main fastener cover. Therefore, when the sanitary napkin is used, the wearer must remove both the flap fastener cover and the main fastener cover. The wearer must then properly dispose of the various fastener covers to prevent them from becoming litter.
Attempts to facilitate removal of a flap fastener cover and a main fastener cover from the sanitary napkin have been made. Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model publication H5-9526 published on Feb. 9, 1993 and Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model publication H5-9529 published on Feb. 9, 1993 disclose sanitary napkins comprising a sanitary napkin main body with a main body fastener, flaps with flap fasteners and a fastener cover for covering the flap fasteners and the main fastener. The fastener cover comprises flap fastener cover portions and a main fastener; cover portion which are connected to each other. Therefore, as the main fastener cover portions are removed from the sanitary napkin main body, the flap:fastener cover portion is also removed from the flaps. This publication, however, does not disclose arrangements for absorbent articles having a wrapper for individually packaging the absorbent article.
Other attempts to facilitate removal of a flap fastener cover and/or a main fastener cover from a sanitary napkin main body have been made in connection with removal of a wrapper for individually packaging the sanitary napkin. Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model publication H6-26833 published on Apr. 12, 1994 discloses a sanitary napkin comprising a sanitary napkin main body with a main fastener, flaps with flap fasteners, a wrapper for packaging the sanitary napkin main body, a flap fastener cover and a main fastener cover. The main fastener cover is connected to a part of the wrapper so that the main fastener cover is removed from the main body as the sanitary napkin main body is taken out from the wrapper. However, the flap fastener cover also must be removed from the flaps.
Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model H7-39820 published on Jul. 18, 1995 discloses a sanitary napkin comprising a sanitary napkin main body having a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core. The sanitary napkin also comprises a pair of flaps which are folded around the edges of a wearer""s undergarment in the crotch region when the sanitary napkin is used. Adhesive layers provided with the main body and the flaps are covered by an adhesive layer cover which may comprise a wrapper for individually packaging the sanitary napkin. The flaps are folded to the inside of the main body. The adhesive layer cover covering the adhesive layers of the main body extends beyond the longitudinal sides and transverse edges of the main body. The adhesive layer cover extends beyond one transverse end and the extending portion of the adhesive layer cover is folded toward the inside to cover the adhesive layers of the flaps. Japanese Laid-open Utility-Model H6-75446 published on Jul. 18, 1995 discloses a sanitary napkin comprising a sanitary napkin main body and a pair of flaps extending laterally outward from the both sides in the longitudinal direction of the sanitary napkin. The flaps are folded onto a body facing side of the sanitary napkin before the sanitary napkin is used, and are folded around the edges of a wearer""s undergarment in the crotch region when the sanitary napkin is used. A garment facing side of the sanitary napkin provided with an adhesive layer is wrapped by a wrapper releasably treated. The wrapped sanitary napkin is folded together with the wrapper about a folding line. This publication further discloses a packaging structure for the sanitary napkin where a part of the wrapper covers the adhesive layers of the flaps. Namely, the transverse edge of the wrapper extends beyond the end edge of the sanitary napkin and is folded towards the adhesive layers of the flaps which are folded onto the topsheet. European Patent publication EP 0 750 896 A2 published on Jan. 2, 1997 discloses a sanitary napkin comprising a napkin body and a pair of flaps extending from transversely opposite side edges of the napkin body. The napkin body is folded longitudinally thereof in a three layer overlapping relationship and the flaps are also folded onto a top surface of the napkin body. Release sheets are releasably bonded onto adhesive zones provided on back surfaces of the napkin body and the flaps, respectively. A wrapping sheet is also folded together with the napkin body so as to wrap the napkin body as well as the flaps, wherein the respective release sheets are fixedly bonded to an inner surface of the wrapping sheet so that the wrapping sheet and the release sheet can be peeled off in the form of an integrated strip-like sheet from the napkin when picking out the napkin from the wrapping sheet. These publications, however, do not disclose arrangements for absorbent articles having another pair of flaps apart from the flaps in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article.
Another type of an absorbent article comprises a pair of flaps which extend laterally outward from a back region of both longitudinal side edges of an absorbent means. The flaps of the second type of an absorbent article are intended to stay widespread in a back region of the inside of a wearer""s undergarment. In use, the flaps are disposed between the wearer""s hips and the wearer""s undergarment. The flaps of the second type of an absorbent article also prevent exudates which otherwise would soil the back region of the wearers undergarment. The flaps may be provided with flap fasteners such as adhesive for affixing the flaps to the inside of the wearer""s undergarment to stabilize the napkin shifting in the back region of the wearer""s undergarment. The flap fasteners may be covered by a flap fastener cover not to inadvertently adhere to each other or another part of the product before the sanitary napkin is used. Japanese Laid-open Patent publication H8-224269 published on Sep. 3, 1996 discloses an individually packaged sanitary napkin. The sanitary napkin comprises a topsheet, a backsheet, an absorbent core, a pair of back flap portions having adhesive layers on both back sides in the longitudinal direction of the sanitary napkin, and a main adhesive layer covered by a main release paper. The back flap portions are folded onto the topsheet side so that the adhesive layers of the back flap portions face upwardly and a flap release paper is attached on the adhesive layers. A wrapper is joined to the non-releasably treated surface of the main release paper by using a first adhesive. The sanitary napkin is folded into three regions together with the wrapper so that the flap release paper faces the backsheet side of the front portion of the sanitary napkin. The wrapper covering the front portion of the sanitary napkin is joined to the nonreleasably treated surface of the flap release paper by using a second adhesive. This publication, however, does not disclose arrangements for absorbent articles having another pair of flaps apart from the flaps in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article.
While prior art absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins have addressed some of the problems of achieving an individually packaged absorbent article, they have not addressed the problems to the extent of or in the manner of the present invention. Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved individually packaged absorbent article.
The present invention provides an individually packaged absorbent article comprising: (a) an absorbent article extending in a longitudinal direction and comprising a main body portion having a pair of longitudinal side edges, a pair of end edges, a garment surface, and a: body surface, wherein the garment surface of the main body portion may be placed in a wearer""s undergarment, and the absorbent article comprises a pair of first flaps joined to the main body portion and extending laterally outward beyond the longitudinal side edges of the main body portion and a pair of second flaps joined to the main body portion apart from the first flaps in the longitudinal direction and extending laterally outward beyond the longitudinal side edges of the main body portion, wherein the garment surface of each of the first and second flaps comprises a first flap fastener and a second flap fastener respectively, and the first and second flaps are folded over the body surface of the main body portion to expose the flap fasteners, (b) a wrapper for the absorbent article, the wrapper comprising a main wrapper sheet, a flap fastener cover and a second flap fastener cover, wherein (c) the main wrapper sheet comprises a pair of longitudinal side portions, a pair of end portions, an inner surface facing the main body portion and an outer surface, the main wrapper sheet is positioned adjacent to the garment surface of the main body portion, the main wrapper sheet and the main body portion of the absorbent article comprise two transverse axes and three regions divided by the two axes, wherein the three regions comprise a first region into which a majority of the first flaps extends, a second region into which a majority of the second flaps extends and a third region, and the two transverse axes comprise the first axis extending laterally between the first region and the second region and the second axis extending laterally between the first region and the third region, (d) the first flap fastener cover comprises a pair of longitudinal side portions, a pair of end portions, a releasable surface facing the first flap fasteners, an opposing surface, wherein a majority of the first flap fastener cover extends in the first region at least when the absorbent article is folded at the first transverse axis, and the first flap fastener cover is releasably affixed to the first flap fasteners, (e) the second flap fastener cover comprises a pair of longitudinal side portions, a pair of end portions, a releasable surface facing the second flap fasteners, an opposing surface, wherein a majority of the second flap fastener cover extends in the second region at least when the absorbent article is folded at the second transverse axis, and the second flap fastener cover is releasably affixed to the second flap fasteners, (f) the second: flap fastener cover is joined to the first flap fastener cover at least at a point in a region between the second flap fasteners and the first transverse axis, and (g) the end portion of the first flap fastener cover is joined to the end portion of the main wrapper sheet of the second region.